


Beautiful Abomination

by Hydena_Fraudstier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Body Horror, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Multi, Other, Radioactive, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is a hybrid, Smut, alien - Freeform, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydena_Fraudstier/pseuds/Hydena_Fraudstier
Summary: A missing link, trapped in ice and frozen in time. Discovered and rescued by the legendary heroes, assumed dead and long gone. Died young and alone far from home, and boy they were dead wrong.





	1. Intro : Frozen in time

**Author's Note:**

> Im back from the dead, again. This story is referenced by the new, recent movie Godzilla and a few other things i found around on the internet. Hope this one continues and not ending up dead like the others. (PS : my grammar succs so hope u can deal with that hun )

**" For years, we have been thinking, what could possibly sapped all of our radiation away from the core of our nuclear power plant. Even though the amount taken were small dosages, we were highly concerned on what was happening."** A professor, in a white lab coat stood in front of a crowd of others like him, and a few heroes from where we all know and admire. _Overwatch_.

 

**" Then, we discovered something... "** Another lab coat wearer, came onto the slightly taller platform with a some what horrified and shocked expression on his face. Hanging and built right in front of a giant, thick wall of ice. The crowd was small as golf balls as to how big the wall of ice was. The group of soldiers and fighters stood still and stared at the icy wall, confused. Solider 76, Genji and Lúcio looked at each other confused as their soldier were. Soldier 76 nudged his head towards the professor above the platform to continue on this "discovery" of his that needs the Overwatch attention. The professor nodded and quickly walked towards a switch nearby the platform, connected to multiple show lights right below the platform, underneath the ice. 

 

He flicked the switch and one by one, the show light lit up the thick wall of ice. And there, deep within the wall. Was a small figure, frozen in time. It looked as if it's falling in the ice, head towards the ground and hands reaching towards the sky as if it was reaching something to grab before plunging into an icy grave. The silhouette was dark, but just the figure it self was enough to set the crowd ablaze. Everybody gasped and whisper bloomed here and there. Debating on what it was, a human? an animal? a lost omnic?

 

**" We identified it was a young female human being by her figure, trapped in ice. But that is just the tip, of the ice burg... ".** He then turned around for a moment to tweak a few knobs and buttons, then a soft yet very slow heart beat beats through out the icy cave, slightly echoing off the walls from the speaker. A beat that everyone knew that slow, was fatal.  **"and she... is still alive"**

 


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed from the ice, body cold and moist. Years unable to move and the first inhale of air. An unwanted visitor decided to say hello, only to say goodbye in your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not that good on talking like them. So maybe some of them will be out of personality. Not to mention im kinda bad at writing fanfictions. 
> 
> EDIT : i changed the ending so it'll suite her abit. Tell me so if any changes you would like to add abit to make the story much more interesting !!

Your body was cold and wet after being release from the ice. They laid you down in a weird coffin like bed with a white thin sheet on you to cover your naked body, thin tubes connected to your neck to a small device on a small table. Calculation ticks and beeps from the device, monitoring you. Few scientists walk about the cave with a now gaping hole in the giant wall of ice, where they extracted your body safely. **" We should help her first before we do the anything on her! ".** A young man with thick dreadlocks said while he walked with a professor, obviously a higher rank than the previous ones before the extraction. White combed hair slick and smooth, glasses thin and round most likely for reading multiple documents at once and a long white clean lab coat with a fancy name tag on his chest. 

 

**" I know you people like to save people and other things but we don't, we would like to test our subjects first before helping them. Have you ever seen a human trapped in ice for years and still manage to survive? "** He stopped walking and turned around to the drealocks. **" I doubt so Lucio, no human with a heart rhythm that slow is alive and you know it. Let alone after 'hybernating' in ice, in a radioactive zone. "** He turned around and continued walking towards where you were held, leaving Lucio behind. In Lucio's eyes, they were the monster. How could they be so cruel, did they test on other things as well without their consent? Did they really abuse and force them into tests and risky examination? Even when their subjects are in a vulnerable state? All those thoughts swam in Lucio's head. He was saddened on what they could do you, when he was about to turned around and walk back to the other room where his colleagues were waiting. The alarm went off, red lights flashing all the connected icy tunnels. 

 

Gun shot echoed through out the cave, accompanied with screams. Lucio then saw soldiers that he knew too much, all black with a hint of red stripes here and there along with a little bit white. He fought with them a few times already. Talon's here, and they want you too. Lucio was left alone while the others went back to HQ and he knew, he couldn't stand a chance with them outnumbering him and his back up. **" HQ, we need back up now! ."** There were only static noises in his communicator, he cursed under his breath and took out his only weapon. He looked around the corner before making his way down one of the icy hallways. He can only hear his heavy breathing and soft footstep through the icy snowy ground.  Gentle wing hummed through the tunnel, creating an ominous ambiance and surrounding. He felt he was alone, dangerously alone. And he knew, he had to go back in the room where you were held. 

 

He dashed through multiple tunnels, turning left and right. Relied on his memory on the path where it'll take him to you. But once he was near the entrance to the room, he heard voices. Harsh and commanding while soft yelps and grunts were followed by soft thuds. He slowly crept towards the entrance and looked over, all of the scientists and professors were rounded up together in the corners of the icy room. And there in the center, was you. Still unconscious, body still pale but having more color to it. As though you were thawing on the said 'bed'. It seemed that nobody had touched you after he left you with the professor. The guards walked about with their guns, watching over the now huddled up hostages. One of them walked over your body, looking down as though examining you before getting even closer. He then lifted the thin white sheet that covered your nude body, peeking your breasts. A soft hum came out from the soldier, before releasing the sheet down to your body. Lucio cringed behind the wall he hid behind, he looked behind him before slowly made his way down the small stairs made out of ice. Creeping up behind a large metal crate, he took a deep breath before peeking over the side then the top. 

 

None of the guards have seen him yet to his relief. One of the soldier stood out, most likely their team leader. Bigger and taller with a much more powerful looking weapon in hand. He waved his hand up, and the others took aim to the hostages. **" Kill them, we won't be needing them soon. All we need is the specimen, all we need is her. "** He turned around looking to your body, to every ones fear. You were currently standing, the white sheet draped over your body is now on the so called 'bed'. You silently looked around and in an instant, all weapons aimed right at you. Your eyes widen and recognize this situation as a threat, you instinctively lowered your body and stood in a stance, ready to move when the first bullet strikes. Lucio saw your stance, he knew you're going to fight them. But you won't stand a chance, without any weapons let alone out numbered by the Talon soldiers. And naked. 

 

Laser dots decorated your body, guns ready to fire at any moment. Your eyes were sharp enough to see among the group of armed soldiers, one of them were about to fire. As soon as the finger touched the trigger. Your body changed, your human skin 'dissolved into another layer of skin, almost like an exoskeleton. It was twisted, malformed like parts of an insect and an alien. It rippled up from your feet to your head, finish up with a mask that covered your face. 2 thin slits for eyes and a third one on your forehead. 2 flaps flared out on your thighs, exposing pulsating purple flesh. Your body lowered as your whole body growled. A loud rumbling shriek shook the cave, small ice shards fell from the ceiling. You knew which side you're on. Lucio immediately took cover behind the crate as soon as they fired rains after rains of bullets at you. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your exoskeleton 'suite' is some what like the image i added. I didn't that (thats for sure) and yes that's Kai'sa, another reference for this story of mine. You won't be having those wings on her back. But there'll be more on you later on in the upcoming chapters.


End file.
